


Just One Dance

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: It's the night of Garreg Mach's anniversary, when someone unexpected asks Lorenz for a dance...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 22





	Just One Dance

“May I ask for this dance?” Ferdinand beamed at Lorenz as he held out his hand.

“Of course.” With not even a heartbeat of hesitation, Lorenz took Ferdinand’s hand. His plan had been to dance with several noble ladies, see if one of them might make a suitable wife, but he’d have time for that later… Not to mention how drawn he felt to Ferdinand.

And why wouldn’t he? Ferdinand was a noble, with good etiquette and excellent taste in tea. That would be exactly what Lorenz was looking for in a partner.

Thinking about it this way… Why _had_ Lorenz been so focused on women? The perfect partner had been in front of him this whole time! This must be what the common people would call a lightbulb moment.

Ferdinand tilted his head to the side. “Is something wrong?” he asked, not once missing a step in their dance.

“No, everything is quite all right.” Lorenz smiled. “Perhaps even better than I expected.”

Ferdinand furrowed his brows, unsure what he meant. Even so, he easily led Lorenz between the other dancers, making sure to keep just the right distance to everyone around.

“Would you like to meet me at the Tower of the Goddess later tonight?” Lorenz asked.

Ferdinand’s puzzled expression made way for surprise, then a smile. “I would love to.”

No matter with how many ladies, noble or otherwise, Lorenz danced before he left for the tower, he wouldn’t scanning them whether they’d make a suitable partner—Not now that he’d found the best of the best already.

**Author's Note:**

> #LetThemASupport!  
> Nah but for real, they're cute together, and I needed to give them something happy after my uh... Last Ferdi x Lorenz fic. Poor guys.  
>  ~~Though I do truly think they could've had a great A Support, regardless of whether that'd be platonic or romantic~~


End file.
